marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Natalia Romanoff/Gallery
''Iron Man 2: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. ''To be added ''Iron Man 2'' iron_man_2_34.jpg|Natasha as Natalie Rushman (the new assistant). Natalie tonys computer.JPG|Natalie on Tony's Computer Natalie Rushman.jpg|Natasha (as Natalie Rushman) about to take down Happy Hogan. Iron_Man_2_Natasha_Romanoff.jpg Iron_Man_2Natasha_Romanoff_2.jpg Natasha Romanoff.jpg|Natasha Romanoff ironman2.jpg|Natasha with Nick Fury and Tony Stark. IM2005.JPG|Natasha getting changed behind Hogan Natasha in a Car.JPG|Natasha in a Car with Hogan IronMan2_Stills_02.jpg|Natasha Romanoff IronMan2_Stills_03.jpg|Natasha Romanoff battles Hammer's guards. Black_Widow_IM2.jpg|Natasha Romanoff took down Justin Hammer's guards. iron_man_2_43.jpg|Natasha Romanoff iron_man_2_44.jpg|Natasha Romanoff ironman2_stills1.jpg|Natasha fixes the War Machine suit. tumblr_m8cf2hit2L1qd8ysxo1_500.png IM2_Stills_11.jpg|Black Widow Ironman2_lg.jpg|Poster. black-widow-poster-uhq.jpg|Promotional Image. Black Widow thumb.jpg|Promotional Image. IronMan2 BW.jpg|Promotional Image. shoot_(2).jpg|Poster. Shoot_(1).jpg|Poster. tumblr_m8xl8xkCXN1rzgm9wo1_400.jpg tumblr_m9qrq7hGpC1qk4cy8o1_1280.jpg Simage.jpg Ssimage.jpg Sjimage.jpg imagesj.jpg imageww.jpg imageu.jpg|Tie in comic imagey.jpg|Behind the scenes with director Jon Favreau Deleted Scenes NatashaRomanoffIronMan2Deletedscene1.jpg NatashaRomanoffIronMan2Deletedscene2.jpg NatashaRomanoffIronMan2Deletedscene3.jpg NatashaRomanoffIronMan2Deletedscene4.jpg NatashaRomanoffIronMan2Deletedscene5.jpg Natasha-Tony.jpg|Natasha with Tony NatashaRomanoffIronMan2Deletedscene6.jpg NatashaRomanoffIronMan2Deletedscene7.jpg NatashaRomanoffIronMan2Deletedscene8.jpg NatashaRomanoffIronMan2Deletedscene9.jpg NatashaRomanoffIronMan2Deletedscene10.jpg NatashaRomanoffIronMan2Deletedscene11.jpg iron_man_2_89.jpg|Natasha Romanoff calls Nick Fury. tumblr_m9uhgqa6Xg1r1anxco1_500.jpg 82793486.gif|Behind the scene of Iron Man 2. ''Fury's Big Week'' Tumblr m8i6ycriEg1qk6ramo1 1280.jpg tumblr_m8i6ycriEg1qk6ramo3_1280.jpg tumblr_m8i6ycriEg1qk6ramo4_1280.jpg tumblr_m8i6ycriEg1qk6ramo5_1280.jpg Tumblr m1xivgd9Ci1qdctkk-1-.jpg|Dr. Sterns gets shot in the leg by Black Widow. tumblr_m8i6ycriEg1qk6ramo7_1280.png Tumblr m8i6ycriEg1qk6ramo8 500.png ''Black Widow Strikes'' Black Widow-Zone 005.jpg|Natasha being attacked in a strip club Black Widow-Zone 013.jpg Black Widow-Zone 014.jpg|Natasha getting changed Black Widow-Zone 016.jpg|Natasha being attacked Black Widow-Zone 019.jpg|Defeating her attackers Black Widow-Zone 020.jpg|Hanging one of her attackers Black Widow-Zone 022.jpg Black Widow-Zone 023.jpg Black Widow-Zone 003.jpg Black Widow-Zone 004.jpg|Widow's past Black Widow-Zone005.jpg Black Widow-Zone 007.jpg Black Widow-Zone 010.jpg Black Widow-Zone 011.jpg Black Widow-Zone 012.jpg Black Widow-Zone013.jpg Black Widow-Zone 015.jpg Black Widow-Zone 021.jpg 04.jpg 05.jpg 06.jpg 08.jpg 9.jpg 22.jpg|Natasha talking to Fury ''The Avengers Initiative: Second Screen'' tumblr_m6wmh9JN6T1qarc93o1_1280.png tumblr_m6wmh9JN6T1qarc93o2_1280.png tumblr_m6wmh9JN6T1qarc93o3_1280.png 0047.jpg ''The Avengers'' Romanoff A.jpg Romanoff Johansson.jpg dhhwhwhhhrhrwhrwthr.jpg|"I'm in the middle of an interrogation right now" erdgbregadgad.jpg|Natasha talks with Agent Coulson. gssghraqyh.jpg|Natasha on the move. article-2108361-11F968F6000005DC-733_306x423.jpg|"I'll persuade you." avengerstrailertrio.PNG|Natasha escorting Bruce Banner and Steve Rogers into a S.H.I.E.L.D. base. A Black Widow.jpg tumblr_m9legeFKji1qeyukro1_r2_1280.jpg A Black Widow 01.jpg widowmeeting.PNG|Natasha at the Avengers meeting. Black Widow Avengers 03.jpg Widowdebriefed.PNG|Natasha being debriefed. Mavengersfilmstillstre2.jpg Black Widow Avengers 01.jpg BlackWidow_Avengers1.jpg tumblr_m9ie4dm4oF1qdfs7xo1_500.jpg BW_Avengers.jpg tumblr_m9pqlb9Q6r1qdfs7xo1_500.jpg tumblr_m9prbzYbOJ1qdfs7xo1_500.jpg 2038044-37_land_super.png rwegayssgersyw.jpg mavengersfilmstillshpb9.jpg 2038005-16_widow_super.png|Black Widow. Avengers Teaser 5.jpg|Black Widow. IMG_0002.jpg|Black Widow and Hawkeye. avengersrussia0002layer.png|Agent Romanoff talking with Agent Barton. Avengerstrio.jpg|Captain America, Hawkeye and Black Widow. Team2_avengers.jpg 3t3vfge.jpg|Black Widow in the cockpit of the Quinjet. Black Widow Avengers.jpg widowavengers.PNG|Black Widow in action. Thor, Captain America and Black Widow.jpg|Explosion. The_Avengers_NY.png|The Avengers dfgahdhwdhd.jpg|"Its going to be fun" Black Widow Avengers 02.jpg Mavengersfilmstillsabk8.jpg at brdyesergy.jpg Team assemble.jpg imageyt.jpg imageyuy.jpg imageiu.jpg imagebffs.jpg imageyr.jpg imageytru.jpg imagestunts.jpg Promotion and Filming Collantotte-heroes-blackwidow.png|Promotional image. Natasha Romanoff Avenger.jpg|Promotional image. Natasha_TheAvengers.jpg.png|Promotional Image. TheAvengers_Black_Widow1.jpg|Promotional Image. TheAvengers_Black_Widow2.jpg|Promotional image. Black_Widow_card.png|Promotional image. Avengers Black Widow.jpg Black Widow Avengers poster.png TheAvengers NatashaRomanoff Poster.jpg Agent Romanoff poster.jpg The Avengers - Natasha Romanoff promotional poster.png|Promotional poster. Avs1203142.jpg|Promotional poster. Theavengersblackwidow2.jpg|Promotional poster. Thor Widowavengers.jpg AV-poster-reveal-006.jpg Black Widow and Hawkeye - Avenge.jpg|Black Widow and Hawkeye. Opnimcdurkqvklxrvmpv10.jpg|Wallpaper. Avengerssolopromo_BlackWidow.png|Promotional Russian Poster featuring Black Widow. Avengers_Japanese-Widow.jpg|Promotional International Poster. BlackWidowart.jpg|Promotional artwork. XbjV1.jpg|Black Widow artwork promo poster from Comic Con. Avengers-Set-Picture-12.jpeg|Scarlett Johansson on set as Black Widow. black-widow-avengers-007.jpg|Scarlett Johansson on set as Black Widow. Black-Widow-Running-The-Avengers-280x418.jpg|Scarlett Johansson on set as Black Widow. Black widow avengers promo 1.png|Black Widow in Avengers Promo Art. Black widow in action promo.png|Black Widow in Avengers Promo Art. Black widow johansson.png|Black Widow in Avengers Promo Art. 88329800.png detailc.jpg 1182blackwidowavengers.jpg|Promotional art Avengers Solo 3 Movie Variant.jpg|Black Widow Avengers prequel comic #3 cover. AvengersBTSCapsteam.png|On set with Chris (Captain America), Scarlett (Black Widow) and Jeremy (Hawkeye).. avengers_background_6.jpg|Black Widow. super spy.jpg art_of_avengers_Park_black_widow-1294x1000.jpg|Promotional art imagei.jpg imagers.jpg imagesetters.jpg imageps.jpg imagejh.jpg imagerobe.jpg imagesc.jpg imagexz.jpg imagegh.jpg imageju.jpg imagebu.jpg imagegr.jpg imageui.jpg imagess.jpg imageuiy.jpg imagety.jpg imageytr.jpg imageuhg.jpg Bffimage.jpg Uyimage.jpg Category:Gallery